gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 243
Introduction Jellybeans Vanguard Honda is on his fifth year as a Jump editor. However, he's been assigned to the manga Gintaman, which has driven multiple editors insane. In order to save himself, Honda must find a new talented artist so he can be reassigned. One day, he is visited by an aspiring manga artist by the name of N3016. Is this artist as juvenile as his name suggests? Plot At the editorial department for Shonen Jump an editor accuses an aspiring mangaka of being too generic in his work, that there’s a difference between borrowing elements and blatantly copying them. That he should be representing his own ideas instead of those of others. This editor is known as Jellybeans Vanguard Honda, the current editor for Gintaman. However he himself sees this position as little more than a death sentence, Gintaman despite being the scribbles of a gorilla happens to be particularly controversial and all the past editors who have worked on it suffered break downs of sorts, the first Konishi ended up only being able to shout Dondake (どんだけ), the second Daito ended up an anime otaku, and the third Nakasaki began to see himself as being far too elite. So the only way out he has is to discover an amazing aspiring mangaka to pull himself out of this fate. At which point his next appointment comes up, N3016, a highly dangerous prisoner with torn sleeves Shachi, who had in the past sent in a work about a prisoner on death row who meets the Grim Reaper. And despite the measures that the guards go to in an attempt to ensure that he doesn’t put anyone in danger, they all decide to take a break when Shachi’s partner arrives, formerly N4264 Gintoki. Who together with Shachi forms the aspiring mangaka duo Akurogi Musai, a duo formed when Shachi asked Gintoki for his opinion as a veteran Shonen Jump fan on one of his visits. Of course they also think that they’ve fixed the problem of their work being too gloomy and everyone’s sleeves being torn off, but they’ve really just given everyone shoulder pads, put the main character in an all girl prison, and turned the two other characters into the heroines. Alongside that they also feel that setting their story in a prison makes it stand out from other romantic comedies and they’ll be following the great Yabuki Kentaro’s example by adding more detail in the tankobon releases, and when asked to see some concept art for the heroines Vanguard finds that they’ve taken shoulder pads to an entirely new level. Following that he asks to see some of the rough sketches that Shachi had done, and the difference in Shachi’s art and Gintoki’s crappy art is as clear as day, so he asks if they could have a go at switching roles, with Shachi doing the art and Gintoki the story. And after just one day a manuscript comes in for him from this new duo, something that they decided to name CHAGEth Note after quite a few failed names, but while it looks good at first their obsession with shoulder pads is still there, their panel usage is messed up, Gintoki used it as a chance to practice his math, and it somehow got used as a message board for the Yorozuya. Leading to a sudden unexplained shift to a harem themed prison setting, and no idea as to what CHAGE means or who ASKA is. Following which Vanguard ended up in the same asylum as his predecessors, praising manga that lack originality and the use of cliche elements. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Konishi *Shachi Trivia Category:Episodes